


The Three of Us

by hopingforaword



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Previous Infidelity, Implied Repeated Infidelity, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, look... i saw newsies in theaters today and i felt like this was important to share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: Katherine looked at the two of them. She smiled and said, “I knew it.”A puzzled and mildly terrified look passed between Jack and David. “You knew?” David finally asked.“I had my suspicions, yeah.” Katherine grinned. “A reporter always has her suspicions.”





	1. Late at Night

Katherine opened the door to the apartment she shared with Jack. She didn't tell many people about their living situation for fear of judgment and gossip, but she loved living with Jack. He was wild, funny, sweet, and romantic. And he was pretty talented in bed, but Katherine would never admit that out loud. She took a step inside her apartment and gasped before slamming the door shut. 

When Katherine had walked in, David and Jack had been entwined in each other, shirts off and hands roaming as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues. As soon as the door had slammed shut they had jumped apart and Jack turned to face Katherine. 

“Katherine!” Jack said, trying to sound relaxed, “How was your day?” Behind him, David was searching for his shirt. 

“Good. Are we going to talk about this or not?” Katherine gestured from David to Jack. 

“Uh, yes well,” Jack started, “Davey and I, we, uh…”

“For how long?”

David’s face was scarlet and Jack looked entirely flustered. “Since the strike,” Jack whispered. 

Katherine looked at the two of them. She smiled and said, “I knew it.”

A puzzled and mildly terrified look passed between Jack and David. “You knew?” David finally asked. 

“I had my suspicions, yeah.” Katherine grinned. “A reporter always has her suspicions.” 

“Please don't tell anyone,” Jack whispered, “I'm sorry Kathy.”

“Why would I tell anyone?”

“Well, it's illegal,” David said, “You could have me arrested.”

Katherine’s eyes went wide. She hadn't been thinking about how far Jack and David had probably taken this, about sodomy, but she certainly was now. Trying to stay composed, she said, “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I had my boyfriend’s boyfriend arrested?”

David looked utterly perplexed. “You're not mad?”

Before she could answer, Jack stepped closer to her. “Hang on, I recognize that look.” He looked in her eyes and laughed before dropping his voice to a sultry whisper, “You like this, don't you? Me and Davey together, it excites you, don't it?”

Katherine looked from Jack to David and back and unconsciously licked her lips. “Lord help me, it does.”

David’s eyes got wide as he looked from Jack to Katherine. When he seemed incapable of saying anything, Jack asked, “Do you like us both?” Katherine nodded and Jack grinned. “How about you Davey? You like me and Kathy?”

“Katherine’s your girlfriend,” David said. 

“And you're Jack’s boyfriend, but I admitted I liked you,” Katherine said, one eyebrow raised. “I don't think he'll get jealous Davey.”

David blushed and looked at the floor before whispering, “Yeah. Yeah I do.”

“Well,” Jack said smiling wide, “I think we should express our mutual affection, what'd you say?”

Katherine and David looked at each other. They trusted each other, they liked each other, and they loved Jack. Something silent passed between them and they both nodded. Jack grinned wildly. 

“But since you and David got a head start, I think I deserve some attention,” Katherine said. Jack nodded and she walked over to David, looking at him for a second before leaning forward to kiss him. David was taller than Jack, and his lips were thinner. Katherine wrapped her fingers in his dark hair and David put one hand on her waist, the other on the back of her neck. Her hair was in a nice bun, but David quickly pulled it down, running his fingers through her long dark locks. Katherine heard Jack walking towards them as she pushed her tongue into David’s mouth. 

“Fuck,” Jack gasped as David pushed into Katherine’s mouth, “That's really fucking hot.” He stood silent for a minute before he whispered, “You know Kathy, he likes it a little rough. He likes it when you pull his hair and scrape his lips. Don't you Davey?” David whined and Katherine tightened her hold on his hair. David’s head tilted back and his mouth opened. Out of the corner of her eye, Katherine saw Jack yawn and she turned on him in a flash.

“Bed time,” she said.

Jack whined. “I don’t wanna miss anythin’. You and Davey together is something else.”

Katherine walked over to him and kissed him gently. “You’re so silly. We’ll all go to bed.” She turned to David. “You’ll stay here, right?”

David scratched the back of his head and looked from one to the other, slightly red in the face. “I was going to anyway.”

“No,” Katherine said, walking back towards David and pulling Jack behind her, “I mean stay with us. In our bed, all three of us.”

David swallowed before he smiled and nodded. Kathy took his hand and led the two men to her and Jack’s bed. They settled on the bed as Kathy changed into her nightgown before she cuddled up at Jack’s side. She reached over Jack to grab David’s hand, and they all laid there in silence, listening to each other’s breathing. Katherine broke the silence, “This is how it’s supposed to be, isn’t it? All three of us?”

“Yeah,” David said from Jack’s other side, “I reckon it is.”

“Enough talking,” Jack said, “Go to sleep so we can do things in the morning.”

Katherine and David laughed at Jack’s lack of eloquence before quieting, each slowly drifting off to sleep.


	2. Friendship

Katherine woke up curled between David and Jack, her head on David’s chest and Jack’s head on hers. She smiled to herself, kissing the top of Jack’s head and the bottom of David’s neck.   
“Good morning,” she whispered.   
“Morning,” David said back quietly, “Is Jack still asleep?”  
Katherine looked down at Jack, eyes closed and mouth open wide. “Yeah. He’s a heavy sleeper.” She looked back up at David. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve always wondered if maybe I’m not enough for him, you know? But also if maybe he’s not enough for me. So having you here, it’s just an answer to all my questions about us.”  
David smiled. “I know what you mean. I’m glad I’m here too. I’ve always thought our friendship had some… untapped potential.” He grinned and Katherine laughed silently. She leaned up as much as she could and kissed him. David kissed back slowly at first, but he soon moved his hands into her hair. Katherine groaned as he tugged gently on her hair, and retaliated by scraping his lips with her teeth as Jack had said David enjoyed. David shuddered and pulled Katherine closer to him.   
“Damn, I wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day.” Jack sat up, looking at the other two with hungry eyes. “Please, don’t stop on my account. I’d be more than willing to witness the… culmination of your friendship.” He chuckled to himself and Katherine rolled her eyes. Leave it to Jack to pull out his four syllable words to make a joke about sex.   
“Actually, I, uh,” David stuttered, “I-I, uh…”  
Katherine turned to face him better and held one of his hands. Whatever David was having so much trouble saying had to be important. It didn’t matter to her if he said he didn’t want to yet, or even ever. She just needed him to stay in their lives. Katherine glanced at Jack, who was holding David’s other hand, and smiled. They were in this thing together.   
“Don’t worry, Davey,” Katherine said, “Whatever you say, we’ll still like you.”  
“Well I’ve never… I mean I’ve only… uh—”  
“If I’m not mistaken,” Jack said, “David is trying to tell you that he’s never been with a girl, despite what his swagger and easy going demeanor might make you think.”  
Katherine swatted Jack playfully, then focused her gaze on David. “I don’t mind, David. Each of us is doing something new. It’s not like I’ve ever been with two men, and Jack… well for all we know Jack has been with three girls and two boys at the same time.”  
“Hey!” Jack protested over David’s laugher. “For your information, Katherine, I have never been with more than one person at a time because most young women do not want to be with a guy and his friend, and most young men don’t trust young women not to tell the police that his relationship with his friend is a little too friendly.”  
“So we’re all a little abnormal!” Katherine laughed, “There’s no fun in being most people anyway. Most people are rather boring.”  
“So is that all sorted out?” Jack asked, “Can we get back to the fun stuff now?”  
“Well,” David asked, laughing slightly, “I still have one question.”  
Katherine kissed the underside of his jaw. “Yeah?”   
“How, physically, are we going to do this?”  
Katherine looked from David to Jack, who was smiling broadly. “Do you have an idea, Jack?”  
“Well, I figured since you and I and David and I have already done it, I would sit this one out, as it were, and let you and David do it yourself.”  
“Are you sure?” David and Katherine asked in unison, but Jack had seen the way both of them had flushed and looked at each other at his words.   
“Yes. The chemistry between the two of you is like a lit firecracker, and I really want to watch it explode. Plus, I can give you advice about each other,” Jack grinned. “Besides, the two of you look really good together.”  
Jack looked at David and Katherine, who were looking intently at each other. “Sounds good to me,” Katherine whispered.   
“Yeah,” David murmured, “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter 12/31


	3. Watch Me Explode

“Hi,” Katherine whispered, straddling David’s hips slowly, smiling at him.

“Hi, there,” he whispered back, “How are you doing on this fine morning?”

Jack groaned as he rolled off the bed. “You’re both terrible. Either do it or don’t. I can’t deal with the two of you teasing me.”

“Teasing you is half the fun, Jackie,” David laughed.

“Pull up a chair, Kelly, ‘cause this is gonna take a while,” Katherine said, smirking at him. Jack groaned again, but did as she said, pulling a kitchen chair to the side of the bed and sitting down. Katherine smiled at Jack before turning back to David. “So you haven’t  _ ever _ with a girl?” David shook his head, and Katherine ran her fingers over his cheeks. “Well, are you ready to?” David nodded. “No, you have to say it out loud. Tell me you want this.”

“I want this, Katherine. God, I want  _ you _ .” David’s head surged forward as his lips collided with Katherine’s, pressing her into a fierce kiss. When she pulled back, slightly breathless, he smirked. “Weren’t you listening to Jack last night?”

“He likes it rough,” Jack murmured, “He likes to be rough, but he also likes to be out of control.” Jack shook his head, long hair shaking slightly. “He’s an odd one, but God, Katherine, are you gonna love it.”

“I think I do,” Katherine said, smiling at David again. “Does he take commands?” she said, looking at David as he whimpered softly.

“Oh yeah,” Jack said, “Takes commands like a champ. He’ll listen to whatever you say. Isn’t that right, David?”

“Yes, sir,” David said, his cheeks reddening as he stared at Katherine. 

“Beautiful,” Katherine said, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Take off your shirt, David.”

“Yes, ma’am,” David whispered as his hands flew to the bottom of his undershirt and he pulled it up over his head. He dropped his shirt unceremoniously over the side of the bed and looked up at Katherine. Her heart swooped as she realized he was awaiting her instructions and permission. She pulled him up for a kiss, which he returned enthusiastically, biting at her lips and digging his thumbs into her hips. 

“Take off my nightgown,” she whispered, and her dress was off her before she could feel David’s fingers brush against her skin. She pressed him back onto the bed, pressing kisses along his stomach until she reached his underclothes and could his erection pressing against the fabric. Katherine smiled wickedly before breathing hotly into the fabric, and she heard David inhale at the same time as Jack groaned. “Look at Jack,” she whispered. David turned his head, and they both watched as Jack stripped himself hastily, pulling off his own underclothes and taking himself in hand as he watched the pair on the bed.

“Fuck, you’re both beautiful. Hurry it up, will you? I’m gonna lose it over here.”

Katherine smiled again, pulling off David’s underclothes before shucking her own. He tentatively grabbed her breast, and she leaned into the contact before leaning to whisper in his ear. “Can you fuck me, Davey? Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, I can,” David whispered. In one fluid motion he flipped them over so Katherine was flat on her back and he was kneeling below her. “Jack?”

“What?” Jack said, lifting his eyes to David, who was still watching Katherine with rapt attention. 

“How do I make it good for Katherine?”

Jack laughed. “You’re such a good man, David Jacobs. Katherine, guide his hand.” Katherine took David’s right hand and guided it slowly to her clitoris. “David, while you’re in her, rub there and she’ll have an even better time than you will. And don’t forget to finish on her stomach.”

David turned to Jack, looking affronted. “What? Why?”

“So she doesn’t get pregnant, book boy.”

“Oh. Yeah.” David grinned at Katherine. “Ready?”

“Of course,” Katherine whispered. David leaned forward to kiss her as he began to push inside, rubbing his finger slowly on her clitoris. She groaned and David smiled, casting a short glance at Jack.

“You two are gorgeous,” Jack whispered. David watched him pull himself off for a moment before he turned back to Katherine.

“He’s right, you know,” David said, kissing her sternum, “You are gorgeous.”

“Stop talking,” Katherine whispered, eyes shut but smiling, “and get to fucking me.”

David rolled his hips sharply and Katherine gasped, grabbing David’s waist. “You’ve been holding out on me, Jack,” David said as he thrust sharply again and Katherine moaned. “You didn’t tell me she likes it as rough as I do.”

Jack grinned widely. “Why do you think I like the both of you so much?”

David turned back to Katherine. “You like that?” he whispered, his tone a mixture sexy and caring. Katherine opened her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah. I do.”

David kissed her and began to move faster until he could hear the bed squeaking beneath the two of them. He rubbed his finger methodically over Katherine, and felt her tighten as she began to take shorter breaths. David felt himself running out of stamina, and pulled out of Katherine quickly.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered as he fucked his own fist and Katherine followed his direction. Hearing her gasps and seeing the face Katherine made as she came pushed David over the edge, and he came over Katherine’s stomach. He collapsed next to her in time to hear Jack move over from the bed. Jack stood over the two of them, stroking himself with a fervor until he came on Katherine with a small moan. He collapsed at the end of the bed as David leaned over and kissed Katherine. “Thank you,” he whispered, “I can’t have asked for a better second first time.”

“Thank you,” Katherine whispered back, “You were amazing, especially for a first timer.”

“Damn you both,” Jack groaned, “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

“Aww,” Katherine said, playfully, “But if you die, how are you going to sleep with David while I watch?”

Jack sat bolt upright. “Are you serious?” Katherine grinned and Jack collapsed back onto the mattress. “What would my life be without the two of you?”

“Sad and lonely, I’m sure,” David said curling up to press his face into Katherine’s neck.

“We’d all be, without each other,” Katherine said, stroking David’s thigh, “Now get up here, Kelly, you’re missing out on one hell of a cuddle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 4 december 27th!


	4. See It For Real

“So,” Katherine said during dinner with David and Jack one night, “I think it’s time for me to watch the two of you.”

David choked on his water but Jack just grinned wildly. “I’ve been thinking the same thing, Katherine.”

David looked from one to the other, wiping his red face. “The two of you are going to be the death of me.” 

Katherine smiled back, fluttering her eyelashes. “But would you want to go any other way?”

David planted a kiss on her cheek. “No, I can’t imagine a better way to go out.” Jack stood up and both of them swiveled towards him. “Jack, where are you going?”

“I’m taking you to bed.”

“Jack,” Katherine said, one eyebrow raised, “We’re eating dinner.”

“I’m finished with my dinner,” Jack stated matter-of-factly. Katherine and David rolled their eyes in synch and Jack rolled his eyes back at them. “I can’t believe I was dating the two of you and the two of you weren’t dating each other. You two are perfect for each other.”

“All three of us are perfect together,” David said, “and I’m done too, but we’re going to wait for Katherine.”

Katherine shook her head. “We both know Jack has no patience. The two of you, go to the bedroom.”

“What about you?” David asked, holding Katherine’s hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Katherine pressed a kiss to his forehead, stood up, and gave Jack a fleeting kiss. “You two get started. I’ll join you in a little while.” 

Jack smiled and practically dragged David to the bedroom, where he shut the door with a wink in Katherine’s direction. Katherine cleared the table and slowly washed the dishes, listening to the groans coming from the bedroom and grinning as she tried to figure out who made what sounds. She put the dish towel down and walked over to the bedroom door. She stood listening for a minute before pushing the door open. 

David and Jack were both shirtless, and David’s trousers had been thrown on the floor. Jack was lying on top of David, sucking what would be a huge purple hickey onto David’s collarbone while David squirmed and whined, raking his fingers down Jack’s back and leaving red scratches behind. Katherine sat down on the kitchen chair that now lived in their bedroom, and slowly began to undress herself until she was left in her slip and drawers. When she looked at the two men again, they had stripped each other bare, and Jack was leaving a trail of biting kisses down David’s chest. Katherine breathed in sharply with David when Jack wrapped his lips around David’s erection and pushed her drawers down, one finger immediately finding her clitoris. She had given Jack and David blow jobs and had sex with both of them, but it had never been anything like what she was watching. Despite the goal being ultimately pleasure, there was an underlying element of competitiveness, and a pain that was beautifully captured by the way Jack groaned when David started pulling his hair.

“Jack,” David whispered, “Jack, stop. We have to put on a good show for Katherine.”

Jack pulled off and smiled at Katherine, who could feel her face warming but met Jack’s gaze defiantly. There was nothing shameful about watching. They were all doing this crazy thing together. “Are you enjoying the show, darling?”

“Yes,” Katherine said, “It’s… beautiful.”

Jack grinned at her before turning back to David. “Hands and knees, Davey. Let’s give Katherine a real show.”

David complied, turning over onto his hands and knees and smiling at Katherine as he presented his ass to Jack. Jack leaned forward and licked David’s cleft, and Katherine felt herself tighten involuntarily at David’s whimper. Jack set to work, licking and thrusting his tongue into David’s ass. The combination of David’s moans and the lewd sounds of Jack’s tongue made Katherine feel as though she was balancing on a razor sharp edge, trying not to finish before either of the boys.

“She’s been patient enough,” David whined with a glance at Katherine. “Can’t you give all of us some relief and fuck me already?”

Katherine had never heard David swear and gasped loudly, drawing a chuckle from Jack. “All his inhibitions are gone when you tease him for long enough. Davey here’s a right whore for me, isn’t that right Davey?”

David nodded, and added in a stage whisper to Katherine, “Jack can be quite whorish himself, when he wants something.” Katherine laughed and Jack tightened his grip on David’s hips.

“Oh, is that how you feel?” He began pushing into David slowly, and Katherine saw David’s face turn from ecstasy to pain.

“Is he okay?”

“Yes,” David answered faintly, “I’m fine.”

“It hurts him a little,” Jack added, “because the muscles aren’t the same. So it hurts a little each time, which is why we go slow. Don’t worry, Katherine, he’ll be moaning again in no time.”

A few moments later, Jack’s words came true as David began moaning and wrapped a hand around his own erection, his stokes in time with Jack’s thrusts. Katherine was beginning to feel overwhelmed when David let out a half-scream half-moan that pushed her over the edge. David came on his hand and slumped forward. Jack’s thrusts picked up speed until he came with a gasp and collapsed onto David.

After a few moments, Katherine gathered herself and walked over to the bed, where Jack was entrancing David by licking the come off David’s fingers. Katherine insinuated herself between the two and pulled the covers over all three of them. “Did you enjoy that, Katherine?” David whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her.

“Very much,” she said, “But I can’t believe you’d do something that hurts you so much.”

“It’s worth it,” Jack and David said in unison. Katherine turned to Jack with a raised eyebrow.

“When will I get to see you lying on your stomach, ass up in the air?”

Jack kissed her and grinned back. “In due time, Katherine. David just likes it more than I do.”

“It’s helped by the fact that Jack loves to go down on people and is supernaturally good at it.”

“You are really good at it,” Katherine agreed. Jack smiled and kissed Katherine hard. David cleared his throat, and Jack smiled, giving David a hard kiss. Katherine craned her neck, and David pulled back to kiss her passionately. “I love you both,” Katherine whispered.

“I love you,” Jack whispered.

“I love you,” David laughed, “And I know it’s early, but I’m tired as shit.” Katherine curled up at his side and Jack reached over to grab one of David’s hands.

“We’re not going anywhere without you,” Jack said.


	5. What It Was Before

David came home from school and found Katherine sleeping in Jack’s arms on their couch. Jack smiled at David when he came in. “Hey,” he said softly. “How was class?”

“Good,” David said, dropping his backpack by the door and crossing over to the couch. He kissed Jack gently on the forehead before he asked, “Has she been asleep long?”

Jack shook his head. “Only fifteen minutes. She had a long day at work. Lots of field work and interviews and such.”

David perched himself on their small wooden coffee table. “Yeah? And how was your day?”

Jack shrugged. “Fine. Just another day pushing papers.”

David opened his mouth to respond when Katherine stirred. Her eyelashes fluttered and she stretched her arms above her head, sitting up slowly. She blinked sleepily and smiled at David. “Hi there college boy.”

“Good morning, beautiful,” David said, smiling, “Jack said you had a long day at work.” 

“I did. I think those two boys gave me wrong directions on purpose, you know. And just because I’m a girl! Or were they in the mob too…” She trailed off, biting her lip and looking out the window. 

“Maybe you need to relax.” David caught Jack’s eyes and winked, and Jack grinned.

“No, I’m fine. I should get dinner started.”

“Davey’s right,” Jack said, wrapping his arms around Katherine’s waist from behind her and pressing his face into her neck. “You’re so tense, Kathy. You’ve got to relax.” He pressed a gentle kiss into the base of her neck and Katherine squirmed a little and gasped.

“No, I’ve got to get dinner started,” she said, breathily.

“Dinner can wait,” David said calmly from his perch on the coffee table, watching Jack kiss Katherine. 

“Dinner can wait,” Jack agreed, kissing his way up Katherine’s neck, and reaching the pulse point behind her jaw.

“Dinner can wait,” Katherine echoed, turning around to kiss Jack and pushing him down onto their couch. She kissed him hard, pushing her hips gently into his. Jack gasped into her mouth and his hands flew up to begin undoing the buttons on the front of her dress. When Katherine sat back to shrug her dress off, she met David’s eyes and flushed red. “David!”

“Katherine?”

“Sorry,” she whispered, “I guess I got carried away.”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“Well,” Katherine said, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear, “we left you out.”

David chuckled. “Kathy, if I felt left out I would say something.”

“I don’t get it.”

Jack sat up and stage whispered in Katherine’s ear, “He likes to watch. More than you or me. He used to watch me by myself. It feels dirty to him, and he likes it. Don’t you David?” Jack punctuated his question by grabbing Katherine’s breasts. Jack watched as David hungrily licked his lips, watching Katherine arch her back and gasp.

“God help me I do.”

Jack smiled and pulled Katherine around to kiss him again. He pushed her dress on the floor and pulled her slip over her head. Katherine pulled his shirt and undershirt off him quickly, then pushed him so he was lying down on the couch again. She crawled down to his waist, planting gentle kisses as she went, until she reached his belt. Katherine smiled as she undid Jack’s belt and unfastened his pants. She was gentle as she pulled out Jack’s cock, her touch featherlight. Jack groaned and Katherine smiled. “What’s the matter, Kelly, can’t handle a little teasing?”

“Fuck you,” Jack groaned. 

Katherine rolled her eyes. “If you insist.” In one swift motion, she was riding Jack hard and his hands were bunched in her slip.

David felt like he was going to explode. Jack was still wearing his pants, and Katherine’s hair was shaking out of her work bun with every bounce of her hips, and they were in their living room, and he was sitting on the coffee table watching. When Katherine met his eyes he thought he would come without being touched for the first time since he had started dating Jack. “David, you know you can touch yourself, right?” David nodded and undid his pants faster than he ever had in his life. Jack looked over at David, furiously stroking himself, and groaned.

“Fuck, David, you look so good. God, look how hard you are, just watching me and Katherine. Shit, David, are you gonna come?” Jack groaned. “I’m gonna come.”

Katherine climbed off of Jack, dropped forward and sucked Jack’s cock into her mouth. He groaned louder, threw an arm over his eyes and whispered, “Fuck, Katherine, you’re so good at that. God, you and me and David, all three of us, holy shit, I never thought it would be this good.” He came with a wordless shout and collapsed against the couch. Katherine turned to face David.

“Come on, David,” Katherine whispered, grabbing at her own breast with one hand and playing with her clitoris with the other. “Don’t I look so amazing like this David? You look so good, you’ve been waiting so patiently, watching Jack fuck me, so just come, David.” David came with a groan and Katherine smiled. She stood up and batted Jack’s hands off of the hem of her slip. “We just had sex, Jackie.”

“I’ll be good to go again in five minutes, you know that.”

“I have to start dinner,” she said, walking into the kitchen.

“Are you going to make dinner in that?” David asked incredulously.

“What, think it’ll make it hard for you to eat?” Katherine smirked. “Well, maybe if you boys behave we can go after dinner. All three of us.”

“Then Jack and I should be in our boxers. It’s only fair,” David said with a grin. He tucked his dick into his underwear and shucked off his shoes and pants. Jack looked from David to Katherine and groaned.

“This is going to be the longest dinner of my life, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr](darkmindbrightspirit.tumblr.com)


End file.
